Final Destination 2: My Version
by Aorken
Summary: Language FD2, just what I wanted it to be. Chapter Two will be up within about a week. :D
1. Default Chapter

My version of FD2  
  
Obviously, I do not own FD or I'd be out writing the next movie. I'm just a really big fan, and this is MY version of FD2. (I never saw the real FD2, so if that gives you any reason on why I'm writing this.)  
  
"Who's next?" Carter asked Alex, who was lying on the ground, petrified. He didn't answer, and just as the sign was swinging back, a guy across the street saw it, ran over to them, and pushed Carter to the ground, sliding as he did so.  
  
Clear screamed. Carter pushed the unknown man off him, and sat up, spitting out blood.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked, looking in a window at his face. Scratches were all over it, and sand was wedged into his skin. Brushing it off, he turned back around.  
  
"Craig Wastak. I saw the sign in a-,"  
  
"Vision. You can see-?" Alex asked, and Craig nodded.  
  
"Yeah. You probably don't believe me, but I've been cheating death since I was 6." Craig told them.  
  
"No, actually, I do. I started about a year or so ago. The FBI thought I had killed everyone who I said was on the list, but I didn't." Alex replied, getting up.  
  
"I've been trying to tell my friends, but they don't believe in it. I was in a mental hospital for 3 years when I was 15 because my 'friends' thought that I was going crazy." Craig said.  
  
"I'm Alex Browning." Alex introduced, and Craig raised his eyebrows.  
  
"The Alex Browning who saw Flight 180 crash before it happened?" Craig asked, and Alex nodded, sitting back down. Clear sat down across from him, and Carter sat back down on his right.  
  
"Everyone knows. Even people in Paris. I can't believe I even got on a plane after that episode." Alex said, and Craig nodded.  
  
"Well, I gotta go. I suppose you want to be alone, you know." Craig said, and Clear and Alex told him to stay.  
  
"Okay, bye, nice to meet you." Carter said, and the other two stared at him. He put on the infamous cool look and stared right back at them. "What? He said he had to go."  
  
"Yeah. I didn't catch your name." Craig said, and Carter mentally rolled his eyes. Another fuckin' 'friend' of Browning's, he thought. But despite his thoughts, he told him anyway.  
  
"Carter Horton." He informed (wow, is my vocabulary actually this big?)him, and Craig nodded.  
  
"A survivor of the plane crash?" Carter nodded.  
  
"And you are...?"  
  
"Clear Rivers. I know, you probably think it's a dumb name, but--," Clear started, but Craig shushed her.  
  
"No, I love it. As I do you." Craig told her, and kissed her. Alex didn't care, because he was bullshitting with Carter.  
  
"No, you did it. You broke up with her."  
  
"But I didn't see it. You did, so it's your fault." Carter joked, and gasped at the sight of Craig and Clear. "Browning, look at you 'girlfriend'. Looks like she found someone better."  
  
"Huh?" Alex said, who was intently having a glaring contest with the wall, and he accidentally blinked. "Damn, Carter, you made me lose. What now?"  
  
Carter pointed to the new couple, and Alex blinked again. "So?" he asked. "Does it look like I care? That's because I don't." Alex said, and went back to glaring at the wall. Carter laughed. That started Alex off. Pretty soon they were howling. 15 minutes later they were gasping for breath. Finally, Clear slapped Alex across the face, and boxed his ears. He stopped laughing for barely a minute, and started laughing again. Clear gave up, and screamed, "I'm not in love with you anymore Alex. Craig and I are going to take a walk." Clear said, and Alex started off in a whole new laughing fit, and fell over in his chair. The violinist who owned the place told him off in French (but this is what he said in English)  
  
"Get away, and never come back! You are a disgrace to humanity! Go! Get away from here, and never come back!" the owner yelled at them, and the two got up, still laughing their heads off, and ran off down the street, getting looks as they went.  
  
A/N: Okay, so how was that? Unless I get 5 reviews, I'll update in a week. If I get 10, I'll update twice. 15=3, 20=4, and you get the point. For every 5 reviews I get, I update again. 


	2. Just another FD2:MV chapter

Disclaimer: I'm not going to insult your intelligence by saying something you already know.

SORRY ABOUT THE REALLY LONG WAIT! I had a lot of homework, job, and trying to write music and your own fiction for school is hard. It's amazing that I'm trying to make this humor, but at the same time, I'm writing a non-humorous poem. Hmm.

**Hey, I have something knew. I hope this comes out in bold, because it's sort of important. I started to put numbers like this (1) where authors notes will be. It's easier on me and on the reader, because it doesn't get them off track. D**

::::_Reviews_::::

_Darket: Thanks for reading (not to mention reviewing), and for saying my fiction has potential. I know that Alex and Carter die before FD2, but I didn't like that, so I did it this way. Lmao, how does a falling brick kills someone? Well, unless if it was a big cement brick, or a lot of them, but not one._

_Kagomeslilboy: Sorry if I spelt that wrong. Sorry about the wait. I'm trying my best to keep my fans happy! But I'm glad you couldn't wait. So, what do you like best about it? OR what do you hate?_

Alex coughed and punched Carters arm. "You're such a," He started, before breaking out in laughing again.

"What made Clear leave, anyway?" Carter asked, his laughing finally leaving him.

Alex looked around for her. "She left? When? Why?" Carter huffed.

"I just asked you that! DUH!" he smacked Alex. He then stumbled over a stray trashcan. Alex, despite his throbbing head, laughed again. He then stopped, noticing the fire reflection in the window.

"CARTER WATCH OUT!" he screamed, watching as the fire caught a chef's robes. He ran out into the street, a bus swerved to miss him, and turned towards Carter.

Alex moved quickly. He thrashed around for Carter through the garbage, and finally caught sight of his arm. He grabbed it, pulled him out, but not fast enough.

The bus hit Alex head on. Carter coughed, hearing tires screech and the sound of bones breaking. A crowd gathered around Alex, a few women broke out crying. Carter got up, and walked over to Alex, who was still alive, but only very little.

Alex motioned for Carter to get nearer to him. "Clear's next. Don't let her die," (1) Then, with one last look at Carter, Alex's eyes slowly closed, and his chest stopped moving.

_Clear and Craig_

Clear turned her head and heard faint screaming. "Craig, something happened. What if--?" she started, but Craig was already off down the street. "Is it Alex?" he nodded. "No!" (2) she cried, following him.

Carter shook Alex's shoulders, knowing he was dead but not wanting to admit it. "No! Damn it, Browning, out of all the times you had a chance to die, you choose _now_." Clear came up, tears running down her face. Carter stopped shaking the lifeless body and stood up. An ambulance siren could be heard.

Clear laid her head on Carter's shoulder, and it caught him by surprise. He always had hated him. He shook off the feeling and watched as the French paramedics loaded him onto a stretcher.

(1) I don't really know if this was who is next, but, ah well, I'll go with it. Grr. That sounded romantic. That wasn't right. 2 minutes ago Alex was all happy, and now he's all dying and glad that he died and not Clear. Bah. Oh well. I'll shut up before I confuse myself.

(2) I DID IT AGAIN!!! DARNED MY MEAN WRITING 'SKILLS'! If you can call them that...Okay, I'm going to shut up again, cuz I'm getting confused.

Sorry it's so short and all, but hey, looky at that! A cliffhanger! LMAO. But if you're sad it's so short, this and Goodbye Sirius will be the only two that I update. It's also time to write another chapter for that...Oops. Anyway, I'll get to the point I've been trying to make here. Since it's so short, it means that I'll probably update next weekend or before next weeked. BUT, being as it's about 10:30 now, I have to write the chapter for Goodbye Sirius, because I'm in a good writing mood right now, and I want to take advantage of it. THANK YOU, GREEN DAY MUSIC! Who knew that would help? Go listen to 'Give Me Novacaine' (heheh Spell check says that's wrong), and 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. It's really deep, moving songs. OK, it's time to shut up!

G'night, Aorken


End file.
